The Ghost of You
by Cold Music
Summary: Axel, en couple secretement avec Roxas, va avoir 21 ans. L'armée vient l'arracher de sa réalité ; se cacher, vivre derrière des rideaux.


**The Ghost of You**

Tout était comme dans un film. Dans les films qui finissent mal, dans les films qui font pleurer.

J'aurais pu dire que le temps s'était écoulé trop vite, ou si lentement. Quand je lui ai annoncé que je repartais, que j'avais du le quitter, tout s'était passé si... Différemment. Sa grimace d'horreur, alors que la seconde d'avant, il me souriait et que je voyais des larmes de bonheur dans ses yeux.

Tout avait commencé par un appel.

J'allais bientôt avoir 21 ans. J'avais déjà commencé à travailler et proposé à Roxas de me suivre dans ma vie, pour toujours. Je lui aurai bien demandé de m'épouser. Mais les lois étaient contre. Les lois étaient contre les gens ''comme nous'', les homosexuels. Les ''différents''. Soit. J'avançais toujours avec prudence, sachant que n'importe qui pouvait me massacrer. Et ne serait pas puni. Ça aussi, c'était dans les lois. Je surveillais mes pas, les alentours, et encore plus quand Roxas était avec moi. Je ne le laissais pas sortir souvent seul ; j'avais bien trop peur. Il me comprenait.

Il venait de finir ses 3 ans pour travailler dans le commercial. Il ne parlait de moi à personne ; ni ami, ni proche, ni famille. Et si quelque fois on nous voyait ensemble, nous étions « colocataires. La vie devient chère pour des jeunes ! ». Nous nous tenions pas la main, n'avions pas facile à démontrer nos sentiments. Les gens nous croyaient, nous parlaient même de la guerre, des hausses de prix.

Nous nous cachions, à chaque minute. Il n'y avait que chez nous, les rideaux fermés, que nous nous sentions...nous. Mais nous faisions avec.

J'aurai tout donné pour lui. Et je savais qu'il était pareil pour lui. Il avait 18 ans, moi bientôt 21 ans. L'âge des appels. Je craignais chaque jour pour sa vie. Mais la cloche sonna. Pour moi. Un jour, on vient m'annoncer que dans moins d'un mois, je devrai partir pour commencer mon service militaire. Je n'en avais pas parlé de suite à Roxas. Mais un soir, je me résolus.

Je ne fis pas comme tout le monde ; faire un superbe repas, une superbe soirée. Je voulais que ce soit comme si c'était 'normal', comme si ce n'était 'rien'.

« Roxas ».

Il se retourna sur moi. Il débarrassait la table avec entrain, tandis que je restais assis sur ma chaise, un verre de vin à la main. Il me jeta un regard interrogatif.

« Je vais partir. La cloche a sonné pour moi. Je pars dans 3 semaines. J'en ai pour 10 mois, environ ». Je baissai la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voies. Pas maintenant. J'entendis une assiette se briser par terre.

« ...Comment ?... Mais... ». Il balbutiait ; je ne pus me retenir. Je me jetai sur lui ; l'enlaçai à surement lui faire mal. « Non... Tu ne peux pas me laisser. Axel... ».

« Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonne moi, Roxas, pardonne moi... » le suppliai-je. Je sentis mon dos se lever, des larmes se former dans mes yeux.

Il s'agrippa plus fort à moi , commençant à sangloter. Des plaintes suivirent. Les miennes aussi. « Ne me laisse pas seul, Axel... ».

Je voulais dire non, renoncer à ce service. Mais je ne pouvais pas ; c'était la loi. La même loi qui nous empêchait d'être heureux. « Je ne partirai pas longtemps. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tout ira bien. Fais comme si je n'existais pas, continue. Trouve toi une fille durant ce temps, vas au putes même, si tu veux. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Reste en vie... C'est tout. Quand je reviendrais, je voudrais voir ton sourire. S'il te plait, Roxas... ».

Il ne répondit pas. Je me contentait de rester tout contre lui.

Je n'avais plus que 3 semaines.

XxOxxOxxOxX

Le jour était arrivé.

J'avais fait mon sac. J'aurai voulu prendre une photo de moi et Roxas ; mais cela aurait semblé suspect. J'avais prit à la place une avec tout la 'bande' et mon frère. Roxas était dessus. Cela me suffirait. J'en avais glissé une dans la poche de ma nouvelle veste, de mon nouveau uniforme, et une dans mon sac. « Pour penser au camp et au combat. Comme ca, je reviendrais » lui avais-je dit. Mais cela n'avait pas sonné très vrai, très juste. Tout les deux, nous voulions croire à mon retour.

Nous y étions allé ensemble. Quelques amis nous avaient retrouvés là. J'avais du me forcer à juste faire une accolade à Roxas, alors que je mourais d'envie de l'embrasser, de l'étreindre, de lui dire : « ne me laisse pas partir ! Ne me laisse pas mourir ». Mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors, je lui avais juste lançé un regard d'excuse ; mais il savait, alors il me comprenait. Je lui avais dit, durant la petite étreindre, que je reviendrais. Je vis dans ses yeux un défi, non. Une supplication.

« Reviens bien ! » me lança-t-il. Il avait sa tête habituelle, mais je le connaissais mieux que tout le monde. Je savais qu'il voulait pleurer.

« Ouais, vieux. Ça va faire un vide sans toi ! » fit Demyx. Je lui tapai dans le dos en rigolant.

« Faudra vous habituer ! Allez... Je dois partir. A bientôt ».

Je montai dans le bus qui devait nous emmener au camp. Je ne jetai un regard à Roxas que quand il démarra.

« Je t'aime » fit-il avec sa bouche. Je savais qu'il n'avait fait aucuns sons, juste me laisser lire sur ses lèvres.

Je hochai la tête.

Et le bus partit.

XxOxxOxxOxX

Nous fîmes plusieurs voyages; bus, train, bateau. Je me retrouvai, je ne sais ou ; je n'avais pas écouté. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je devais savoir manier une arme ; on me l'apprit pendant un mois. Puis je partirai au front.

Parfois je recevais des cartes : famille, amis. Roxas ne m'en envoyait pas, mais participait à celle de la bande. Il me mettait toujours une expression que j'utilisais, ou une métaphore que nous seuls comprenions. Mais je savais à la façon dont il écrivait, à la façon dont il formait ses lettres, que je lui manquait. Toute la lettre ne me donnait qu'une envie : revenir. Vivant.

Puis je dus me raser les cheveux. J'en fis une maladie. Mais je n'en avais pas la choix. Je consacrai une lettre entière à mes proches de la perte de mes cheveux. Ce fut un...grand 'drame' de ma vie. Je passai souvent ma main sur mon crane, maintenant rasé, comme une confirmation ou j'étais. J'aurai voulu l'oublier ; mais rien ne me laissait penser à autre chose que ça.

Tout les jours, je voyais rentrer des soldats ; parfois en 'forme', blessés ou même morts. Je suppliai tout les dieux pour ne pas m'envoyer là. Mais il le devait, n'est-ce pas...?

Et le mois passa.

On me donna, ''pour de vrai'', mon fusil. je partis d'abord une fois en repérage, puis la seconde fois, je fus envoyé pour combat.

J'étais bien avec une cinquantaine d'homme ; certains que je reconnaissais, pour avoir sympathisé avec, certains pas. Je savais, sur tous leur visages, lire la même chose. Peur, horreur, inquiétude, hantise. Le voyage n'assurait pas le ticket de retour ; mais tous le voulait. Ils serraient tous, presque fébrilement, leur fusils. Ils avaient des yeux trop ouverts, trop actifs.

Des soldats. Et j'en faisais partie. J'avais aussi peur qu'eux.

Notre voiture s'arrêta devant une foret, rapidement suivie des autres. On nous débarqua, nous intimant de frayer un chemin à travers. Nous partîmes.

Nous nous collions un peu, de peur. Chacun de nos sens étaient en alerte. Nous entendîmes un bruit sur la gauche. Normalement, nous devions nous en rapprocher silencieusement. Mais le plus jeune d'entre nous tira. Ce fut trop de bruit.

Nous ne comprimes pas ce qui se passa ensuite.

Les balles commencèrent à pleuvoir.

« COUREZ ! » hurla le plus vieux. Nous suivirent ses ordres, en essayant de nous écarter l'un de l'autre ; faire deux cibles en en visant une n'était pas une réaction très intelligent de notre part. Nous visions quelque fois les hommes que nous voyions. Parfois, je crus même que c'était des enfants. Je ne voulais pas y penser, pas maintenant. La peur m'alimentaient, faisant courir mes grandes jambes. Je voulais partir à tout jamais d'ici ; tout oublier de 'ça'.

Puis quelque chose me frappa.

J'hurlai sur le coup ; la surprise, la douleur. Je m'écroulai.

Mon souffle se fit de plus en plus difficile. Je vis mon camarade s'arrêter sur moi.

« AXEL ». Il hurlait.

Puis tout sembla se détendre. Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Et même la cacophonie qui s'étalait autour de moi tourna à un petit bruit d'arrière fond.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Je ne savais pas comment me battre face à la douleur. Face à la mort.

Puis tout devint noir.

XxOxxOxxOxX

Je me réveillai sur un lit blanc. Il eut trop de lumière pour moi ; je fus aveugle quelques instants.

Que s'était-il passé ? Combien de temps avais-je été inconscient ?

« Bonjour soldat Axel. Vous avez pris 2 balles durant votre service. Une au niveau du bras gauche, l'autre près de l'estomac. L'armée a été obligée de vous renvoyer ; vous n'étiez plus en mesure de combattre, même plus de tenir debout. Et vous voici chez vous ».

Je ne compris pas sur le coup. Ce ne fut que quand je vis mon frère et Roxas que la vérité m'atteignit. Je voulus me lever, les prendre dans mes bras, mais une douleur sourde dans mon bras m'arrêta.

« T'es blessé, malin ! » fit mon frère. Il me tapota doucement l'épaule.

« Je suis content que tu sois là... Enfin, ca aurait été mieux si tu n'avais pas été blessé ». Il ria nerveusement. Je hochai la tête avec un sourire.

« Ça va encore. Ça ne va pas trop m'handicaper, le bras gauche. Au pire, je suivrai la...comment ca s'appelle ? Rééducation » fis-je, haussant la seule épaule que je pouvais sans me faire mal.

« Maman serait contente de savoir que tu es revenu... Et oui, Roxas, tu peux lui prendre la main ».

Il y eut un grand silence.

« Quoi ? » fis-je.

« Ne prends pas pour un imbécile, Axel. Pas moi. Je sais très bien que tu aimes Roxas. Et qu'il t'aimes. Donc je te dis, qu'entre nous trois seulement, tu peux lui prendre la main » déclara-t-il, avec une moue.

« Ça ne te dérangera pas...? » questionna, abasourdi, Roxas.

Mon frère fit non de la tête. Je regardai mon amour, et lui donnai ma main droite. Je le vis sourire. Et se retenir de pleurer.

« Ah nan, pleure quand tu seras rentré là ! » rigola doucement l'autre.

Roxas ne put retenir un rire.

Un grand sourire heureux s'étala sur mes lèvres.

XxOxxOxxX

Je mis quelques mois pour récupérer, et encore deux pour être complètement à l'aise dans mon corps. Tout les soirs, je prenais une heure pour écouter Roxas ; sa journée, ce que j'avais raté durant l'armée.

Un jour, quelqu'un vint sonner à notre porte. Ce fut Roxas qui alla ouvrir. Nous étions tout les deux habillés pour aller travailler.

« Bonjour. Je cherche Axel Fire. Est-il là ? ».

« Oui, je vais vous le chercher ».

Il vint, et je vis de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je rejoignis l'homme.

« Votre rééducation est terminé, il me semble. Et votre médecin nous a dit que vous n'aviez plus vraiment de problèmes à vous déplacer désormais ».

Je baissais la tête. Et je vis toutes les étoiles, les récompenses sur sa veste.

La vérité me frappa violemment.

« Je...Je dois y retourner ? ».

Il me fit un sourire triste. « Oui. Nous vous avons décompter le temps de votre récupération. Mais il vous en reste quand même. Désolée. Veuillez vous présenter dans une semaine au lieu de votre embarquement. Vous devez savoir ou ».

Et il partit comme un fantôme, devant traquer d'autres âmes.

Je fermai la porte, allai jusqu'à la chambre, et me laissai tomber sur le lit. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte ; j'essayai de me planter en tête que tout allait recommencer. Je ne voulais pas.

Je vis le visage de Roxas. Et la larme qu'il laissa couler.

« Tu crois que tu reviendras cette fois-ci ? Vivant ? » demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

Je voulus répondre, mais les mots ne me venaient pas.

Je le vis tourner le dos, et partir.

XxOxxOxxOxX

Tout avait recommencé. Le même camp, mais une autre mission maintenant.

Je n'essayai même plus de sympathiser cette fois-ci. Je ne voulais plus penser, je ne voulais plus voir ceux avec qui je sympathisaient mourir, revenir blessés. Je m'enfermai dans mon mutisme.

Cette fois-ci, nous étions dans des barques. J'eus la même vue de désolation des hommes que la dernière fois. Je me concentrai sur ma mission. Revenir vivant.

Certains faisaient le signe de croix, embrassaient leur croix ou les photos qu'ils avaient.

Nos barques touchèrent la terre. Nous nous ruâmes tous dehors, avec le silence dont nous étions capables. Ils y avaient quelques sortes d'énormes croix , ou nous pouvions nous cacher temporairement. Nous apercevions, plus loin, les ennemis avec leurs mitraillettes. Nous avancions chaotiquement.

Je voulais y croire, je voulais revenir !

Je pensais à Roxas, à son visage. Je voulais le revoir, bientôt. Je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui, je l'aimais.

Toutes mes pensées s'emmêlaient ; me faisant un mal de chien.

J'évitai une mine ; pas les deux derrière moi. J'entendis leur cri, puis leur silence. Je rampai jusqu'au prochain abri. Le benjamin de la troupe se précipitait vers nous.

Une seconde, son visage se superposa à celui de Roxas.

« VEN » hurla celui derrière moi.

Il avait les mêmes yeux, les mêmes traits.

Je savais qu'il allait se faire tirer dessus si quelqu'un ne s'interposait pas.

Ce fut une seconde de trop.

Je me levai subitement ; je vis son étonnement parmi sa peur. Je tirai vers les ennemis en même temps que je le rejoignait. Je lui agrippai son bras.

« On va s'en sortir Roxas... » murmurai-je.

L'autre sembla remettre les pièces du puzzle. _« Non ! Je ne suis pas lui, ne te sacrifie pas » _arrivai-je à lire dans ses traits. Il n'y avait plus que deux mètres à faire. Je le poussai de toutes mes forces.

Une balle me traversa, je tombai à terre.

J'entendis le cri de mes quelques amis d'avant. Je savais que c'était trop tard. On m'avait trop bien visé cette fois-ci. Je vis les autres soldats continuer l'assaut, avec encore plus de rage qu'avant. Leurs cris n'étaient même plus humains. Un avec un caque ou il était dessiné une croix rouge enveloppé de blanc s'approcha de moi. Il fit son possible.

« Ah...Dis à Roxas... Que je l'aime ».

Il hocha la tête, mit sa main sur son cœur comme serment. Il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour moi et partit.

Un sourire se fit sur mes lèvres. Je pensais à lui.

Je pensais au bonheur qu'il m'avait donné tout le long de notre amour. Je ne voulais penser qu'à ça.

Je m'éteignis en sachant que rien n'avait été vain .Au moins, il saurait que je l'aurais aimé jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

**-END-**

Là, même moi j'ai pleuré. Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes. Surtout pour les ptits accents, genre sur les ou, age, enfin vous voyez. Je sais pas comment les faire.

Merci de me dire ce que vous pensez :) Bisous à tous ! Bonne rentrée


End file.
